1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to brake systems of fishing reels and, more particularly, to a brake system of a fishing reel which is constructed such that while a spool is rotated by casting a fishing line, when a fishing sinker or hook which was cast passes over the peak and the speed thereof reduces, the rotating force of the spool is gradually reduced and stopped, thus preventing the fishing line from being entangled, thereby being more convenient for a user and enhancing the performance of a product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, spool drag or spool brake systems of fishing reels are commonly used in baitcasting reels to mitigate line backlashing (referred to as “line nesting”; a phenomenon of a line being entangled by excessive rotation of a spool) problems.
Because the spool drag or spool brake systems use transversely-oriented spools which rotate during casting, baitcasting reels are more prone to backlashing problems than are spinning reels and spin-casting reels.
Such problems result typically from the rotational momentum carried by the spool.
A variety of brake systems have been developed to reduce backlashing problems. Such brake systems have typically used a magnetic brake or a centrifugal brake.
Centrifugal brake systems have an advantage over magnetic systems in that the braking force of a centrifugal brake increases as rotational speed increases, unlike the magnetic systems.
A representative example of such centrifugal brake systems according to conventional techniques was proposed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-19401 which was entitled “ADJUSTABLE BRAKE FOR BAITCAST REEL WITH INFINITE CONTROL”.
This conventional technique will be briefly explained. The brake for fishing reels includes a support structure, a rotatable line spool, a plurality of braking elements, at least one rotatable cam, at least one interacting member and at least one biasing member. The support structure supports a braking surface having a frusto-conical shape. The braking elements rotate along with the line spool and operate and come into contact with the braking surface. The cam includes at least one ramp part which has an outer end and a base end. The interacting member protrudes from the support structure to interact with the cam. The biasing member continuously applies force to the interacting member such that the interacting member is in contact with the cam. When the interacting member comes into contact with the base end, the braking surface is located at a first position. When the interacting member comes into contact with the outer end, the braking surface is located at a second position. The braking elements are positioned to be sequentially encompassed by the braking surface as the braking surface moves between the first position and the second position.
In the conventional brake having the above-mentioned construction, the braking elements protrude outwards from a braking element assembly and come into contact with the braking surface which is formed on a perimeter of an inner surface of a brake ring, thus reducing the rotating force of the spool.
However, in the conventional brake, the braking elements come into contact with only the perimeter of the brake ring. In this case, after a fishing line is cast and a fishing sinker or hook passes over the peak, when the speed at which the fishing sinker or hook pulls the fishing line is reduced, the centrifugal force of the braking element assembly is also reduced. Thus, the braking elements can no longer control the rotation of the spool. Therefore, the rotating speed of the spool may exceed the speed at which the fishing line is unwound from the spool, thus resulting in the fishing line becoming entangled.
To avoid this problem and prevent the fishing line from becoming entangled, a high level of technique in which a user must control the rotation of the spool using his/her thumb is required. This problem makes it difficult for a beginner to enjoy fishing.